Examples of techniques for improving charge/discharge cycle characteristics and other characteristics by suppressing the side reaction between a positive electrode active material and an electrolyte solution in order to achieve high voltage include a technique of solid-dissolving a foreign element in a lithium transition metal oxide that forms a positive electrode active material (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) and a technique of mixing a rare earth compound and lithium borate (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).